Meeting you for the first time
by fictionlover94
Summary: How Wally and Kuki meet after decommissioning. Joey gets involved, and it has kissing. They are 18 so Joey must be 10. Ch5 beginning of date.
1. Meeting

****

**Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a teenage girl and only has 7 bucks on her. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

"Wally Beatles I just don't get you! How could you do so well in science but not math?" asked Carrie Beatles to her son. "I'm getting you a tutor. Abby Lincoln suggested this girl in her math class to me."

"Fine see if I care," he shouted back from his room. He didn't really care, sure grades mattered but who cared as long as he passed. A tutor his parents sent him to military school and he would break out. Funny how he couldn't remember about how, but he did.

******Later that week********

"Okay Wally, your tutor will be over soon. Please clean up this mess. Put some decent clothes on, quite walking around in your underwear. Watch Joey and be good." She kissed her sons good bye.

"Mom just exactly who is it?"

"A friend of Abby's now just be nice."

"Joey, don't bother your brother while he is being tutored. Put clothes on please?" She left and Wally didn't really feel like cleaning up. In his boxers he grabbed the gallon of chocolate supreme.

"Come on Joe, lets watch _Spongebob_." His brother in a pair of footie PJs that was stained grabbed a spoon and his brothers elementary school yearbooks. 3 hours of _Spongebob_ later, Wally was glued to the screen. The door bell was ringing and Joey was waking his brother out of his TV spell.

"Fine, fine I'll go you clean up the best you can,"said Wally. Clutching the ice cream to his chest he opened the door, in his boxers. A pretty Asian girl, in green opened the door, a trig textbook hugged to her chest.

He could only stare, she was pretty.

"Um, is this the Beatles household? Are you Wally?" She looked nervous and wide eyed at him. He could only make funny noises in the back of his throat.

"Kirk, goo, um yes, thats my, I mean me, Wally Beatles." He felt his face turn a blotchy red color. He looked down at himself. He was in his orange boxers and ice cream box on his hip.

"I'm Kuki Sanban. I'm here to tutor you tonight. I certainly get an eyeful," she muttered. He quickly looked around the house. Joey was on the couch looking at his yearbook, not bothering to turn around.

"Hey Wally who is this Kuki Sanban girl. You have hearts around her picture, and the word love," cried out Joey still looking at the book. Wally stood transfixed in horror at what his brother was saying. Kuki was a bright red color and confused. She looked cute confused, the trig book fell out of her hands.

"Joey be quiet, as in put a cork in it!"

"Why should I? You have hearts by her picture in all of your yearbooks all four of them! I didn't know my brother was a love sick puppy. Your the captain of the baseball team. If they knew about this, they would go after you."

Both of them were a bright as christmas trees. Joey turned to see who was at the door and it was the girl in the picture.


	2. Terror in the kitchen

**Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a teenage girl and only has 7 bucks on her. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

"Hey that's the girl your in love with!" shouted Joey. Oh he was going to get it. Buried alive in the back yard was more like it.

"I'm not in love with her. Well maybe once, but I'm not sure about now." Kuki's face seemed to fall a bit. She leaned in and picked up her trig book. Secretly she did like him, just a little.

"So you don't like me?" she said trying to make sense of what happened. Wally seemed to sense her distress.

"I like you. I see you around school but…"

"What you two to afraid of? Both afraid of rejection? Yea right. Who would say no to you Kuki Sanban? You are pretty, and smart enough to be tutoring a hormonal teenage boy, _I'm forced to call my brother_."

"Joey you are so dead!" He dropped the box of ice cream. Leaving Kuki standing in the door way he made his way to his brother. Kuki was watching wide eyed. Wally was advancing on his brother, who just stood there not knowing what to do next.

"Wait, wait, stop, and let's call this a truce. Your brother didn't know I was standing in the door." She put her hand on top of Joey's 10 year old head. Her other had on Wally's bare shoulder. Both of them turned a light scarlet color.

"Crazy teenagers in love. I got to go play with Bethany."

"Who's Bethany," Kuki asked, Wally wishing she didn't. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO, eww. Just don't go into mom and dad's bedroom you love birds." He walked off to his bedroom and stood at the base of the stairs. His eyes swpt over the kitchen and living room area. The kitchen more of a disaster.

"By the way you two really should clean the kitchen." He ran up before his brother could go after him. Wally took in it that the girl he liked was standing in his house.

"Um who is Bethany if she isn't his girlfriend?" asked Kuki still slightly overwhelmed.

"Bethany is his pet **_male_** snake." Her eyes grew even wider. She looked pale too. He really hated himself for saying that. Stupid him.

"Uh forget about that. I do like you, and yes I was afraid of rejection. Just a bit, but I don't remember liking you in elementary school though. Much less _love_ you."

"I like you too. And I don't remember my elementary school years either. So uh how about that trig, test tomorrow?" She laughed nervously. Joey stood at the stairs.

"Uh guys, I can't find Bethany,"he said trying to Kuki looked like she wanted to puke.

"A snake is loose in your house. I can handle a mouse or a rat, but a snake?" Cautiously she sat on top of the kitchen counter.

"Its okay, we'll find the snake you just, uh, sit tight. You could make youself a sandwhich. There's the bread box and peanut butter and warm jelly next to it." He ran off with his brother looking for a male snake called Bethany.

She peeked into the bread box and what do you know the snake was getting warm next to the bread. She let out a piercing scream of terror. Wally and Joey raced toward her. They looked at the bread and Joey took out his snake.

"Kuki are you okay?" asked Wally. She threw herself into his arms and nodded. Wally looked all mooney and patted her shoulder. Joey looked disgusted. Then he started to talk to the snake.

"Bad boy your not supposed to scare my brothers girlfriend. Thats only after the second date! Kuki would you like to touch Bethany. You're the only girlfriend of my brothers that didn't run screaming out of the house." Kuki raised an eye brow at Wally and shrugged.

"Sure, Joey I'll touch Bethany." She patted the snake and giggled.

"Its scaly, and it feels good. Thank you for letting me touch him-"

"You want to hold him?" She shook her head no and took a step back. She slipped on a small puddle of water and Wally caught her from behind, they stared into each others eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Joey walked off muttering crazy teenagers.


	3. Caught!

**Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a teenage girl and only has 7 bucks on her. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

"Okay so the answer would be?" asked Kuki. She had stopped to admire how smart Wally really was. He looked so serious as he tried to figure out the answer.

"Uh 13?" He guessed, usually his guesses was right. He loved the kiss and he wanted to do it again, it was all he could think of. Kissing was a good thing in this teenage boys mind.

"Okay so pi, rounded off is equal to?"

" '3.14', and have you noticed its quiet. Too quiet, my brother is usually loud and obnoxious. Any way would you like something to eat? We have all kinds of food, of course I won't give you any of the bread." He said getting away from the topic of his brother, she probably didn't want to hear him rant on.

She smiled. 'Sure after 2 hours of studying, we could use a break. And yes, no bread from the bread box." He smiled back at her and got up.

"Would you like left over 2 cheese and pepperoni pizza?" She nodded and cleared off the table. They did mange to clean up the kitchen but the living room was still a mess.

"How much are my parents paying you? Cause I would enjoy this for the next, I dunno, 2 weeks?" He said guessing again, he wanted to see her more. Or even just stare into her eyes.

"Well your parents are paying me by the hour. Joey was probably timing us seeing how long I would stay. So I get 20 bucks."

"Ten dollars an hour sweet deal. I could tutor others in science my best subject. Unlike Trig and Algebra." She smiled and nodded.

"You know health is my worst subject. Since science relates to health, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, after pizza we clean the living room, then health."

"Deal." They finished eating in peace, and cleaning went by fast. Instead of going to get the health book both were on the couch, watching Tom's head get beat in, in the show _Tom and Jerry_. Kuki was holding a can of grape juice. Suddenly Joey knocked into both of them making a mad dash toward the freezer.

"Joey, look what you did!" Kuki's shirt was a bright purple color. Wally looked more embarresed than mad at him. Geez this kid was getting on his last nerves.

"Its okay, I'll just go home and change-" She started to say, the look on Wally's face said that he didn't want her to leave.

"If you must, you can. But I can lend you one of mine." Kuki didn't want to leave either so she nodded her head. He eagerly jumped toward the stairs and made his way to his room. Joey looked at her oddly.

"Why do you like my brother? Sure he's great looking, that's what I got out of his other girlfriends, but nothing else," Joey asked.

"I really don't know. I feel as if I known him all my life. He's a pretty nice guy too. He gave me a Valentine's day cards every year since first grade. I should remember that, since I kept all of them in a box at the bottom of my closet." She blushed at the words she just realized what they were talking about.

"All rightie then, thats all I wanted to know. She stood up to straighten up her skirt, and fell flat on her back. The floor was slippery of the grape juice and sticky. Wally chose that moment to fall on top of her, also tripping. Both stared into each others eyes, and they kissed.

"At least your not in mom and dads room!" exclaimed Joey from above them. The door bell rang and Joey lept to answer it. Outside on the porch was Mr. and Mrs. Sanban, peeking into the living room. Both of them with perfect 'O's shaped lips, that Joey could have praticed throwing popcorn in. His parents stood in the back doors frame.


	4. the last one

**Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a teenage girl and only has 7 bucks on her. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

"Um hi, daddy," said Kuki out from under Wally. Both of them seperated and looked gulity. Kuki examined a spot on the carpet. Wally stared at a Kuki's red stain on the hem of her shirt. How long was this going to last?

"Mom, dad. I think I'm going to pass my trig exam," said Wally to his parents trying to lighten the atmosphere. Mr. Beatles was staring at Kuki's parents.

"Hello, Mrs. Sanban, fancy seeing you here at my house." He said to his boss, and she looked at him.

"Hello Sidney, fancy seeing you here as well. I trust you finished your work today." Mr. Beatles had a flushed look on her face. Wally turned a bright red color. He forgot his dad worked for her mom. What was his punishment going to be for a rendevous with his boss's daughter? Worst his dad was going to get punished a work. He'll never live this down.

"Yes, I did it was a bit rigerous, but I did it, very well I'm sure. Well I see our children seem to get along."

"A little too friendly Sid. Well here we are to collect her. I sincerly hope that your son has learned something from my daughter. He does seem bright enough." She looked him and Wally up and down. "You certainly look like a nice father-son pair."

Mr. Sanban grabbed Kuki's hand and led her away. If he said anything it really wasn't going to be pretty. He looked like a raging ball of fire.

"Koni, go sit out in the car, if you have nothing nice to say," demanded his wife. His face red with anger stalked out of the house. Wally hearing him say, scumbag for a son.

"Um Wally. Sorry about the mess. Good luck on your trig exam, and here's my address for the date. The celebration date of course. By Mr. and Mrs. Beatles you have a really smart son. And Joey's cute too,"said Kuki. Wally couldn't help but love her. She was cool in a heated situation, and polite enough. Joey was holding the snake around his neck. Kuki even patted Bethany on the head. Wally gave her a hug and she left with her mom.

"She's beautiful!" was the first thing that came out of his mothers mouth.

"But she's my boss's daughter-" started Mr. Beatles. He looked at his son in amazement, the forbidden was going to happen.

"So what Sidney? You know how picky Wally is about his girls. He hasn't dated since 3 years ago, and she wasn't that pretty. Kuki will probably be the one carrying our grandkids. We're not spring chicken's any more. I want to see my grandkids. Besides its not like Kuki works for Wally. Its not a boss and workers affair is going on."

"Mom, if Wally is going to marry Kuki. Are you going to plan it? I want to be in it!" said Joey and Wally looked ignited.

"I'll be in my room. When you need my say, call me," said Wally. Nobody looked at him as he left. Mr. Beatles was still trying to a word in. Mrs. Beatles was talking about a bridal and baby showers. Joey looked her like his mother went insane. What a family he was from.


	5. Beginning of date

**Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a teenage girl and only has 7 bucks on her. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. Small 86x60 at the beginning. The date will be from Mr. Sanban's POV. **

Fanny looked over at her date, Patton Drilovsky. They had a small portion of there date with Wally and Kuki. They were at the dinner together. She was enjoying the date until she noticed something odd. Her eyes went wide at the thing she realized Mr. Sanban was spying on his daughter. Little did she know that her father was spying on them too.

~*~*~*~*~*~ _Earlier_

The doorbell to the Sanban house rang a couple minutes earlier. Wally was outside in a pair of blue jeans, nice button down orange shirt. A banquet of daisies was in his left hand. His right hand rang the doorbell. When the door opened it was Mushi, in a long purple sweater dress. She stepped back and looked him over. She must have approved, because she let him in.

"So your Wally. You look cute, why did you pick my sister?" He stared at her stunned. Exactly how little dates did Kuki go on?

"Well I," he stuttered out, confused about how forward she was. Her dark eyes looked up at him with a strange evil glint in her eyes. He all of a sudden had the urge to smack her.

"Hi, Wally," said Mrs. Sanban. "Mushi go to your room." So Mrs. Sanban was giving the rules to him. Where was Mr. Sanban, probably working. Mushi left but stopped on the stairs where she was out of sight.

"So where exactly are you taking my daughter?" She asked curious. Her eye brows raised and cocked her head a bit. She looked a bit like a bird ready to go after her prey.

"A movie, dinner, and a long walk home. Dinner is at Kelly's, the new place in town. Movie of her choice, I belive she told me it was a romantic comedy." He said and pulled at his collar, glad he didn't have a tie on.

"Well, have her home by 11. She can let herself in." She walked over to the stairs and Mushi made a break for it. He smirked and Kuki came down. His eyes widen. She was in a calf lengh black skirt,casual green top. She had on sandals that looked great with her outfit. Her hair was pinned back on the side with a orange rainbow monkey barrett.

"Wow Kuki you look beautiful." She turned a pink color. Mushi watching from the stairs again, smirked. She winked and left to her room. "Shall we." He gave her his elbow and she accept it.

"We shall," she said with a giggle and went out into the cool evening.


End file.
